Snow Fairy o Sagashite
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: Sugar, Salt and Pepper end up with Mitsuki while looking for a twinkle. Takuto and Meroko also take a vacation and end up with Saga. Don't like, don't read.


**Hi everyone! As you know, I deleted "Total Drama Random" because I decided that it doesn't need OCs. But it'll be back up, I promise! In order to have 10 stories written again, I decided to type this, with the question being "What if Mitsuki could see Season Fairies and Saga could see Shinigami"? I watched Full Moon o Sagashite and A Little Snow Fairy Sugar just recently, so please bear with me. I don't own either of them, by the way!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Waffo!"

Sugar, a snow fairy apprentice, flew around Saga's room, excited about all of the places she could find a "twinkle". Saga, a human girl who can see season fairies, was doing her homework and trying to ignore her, but it was impossible when Sugar's fellow season fairy apprentices, Salt and Pepper, suddenly came in.

Saga burst up from her desk and yelled at the three season fairy apprentices, "Will you shut the heck up?! I'm trying to do my homework!" Sugar, Salt and Pepper stopped flying around the room, looking scared. "B-but Saga... we're excited to go on our search for a twinkle today..." Sugar squeaked. "Well, is that it! Well, you can search for it in... I don't know! Japan?! Just leave me out of it!" Saga shouted before angrily returning to her desk to continue her homework. As a result, Sugar, Salt and Pepper left the house through the window.

"That's just great. Now where should we find a twinkle?" Salt asked his friends. Pepper answered his question with, "You know, Saga said to search in Japan. Maybe there's a twinkle there." "Yeah! Let's go! ...But wait, we need a map," Sugar agreed before leading her friends away.

"I can't believe it!"

Somewhere in Japan, Mitsuki Koyama was bouncing up and down around her room, almost as excited as Sugar was when she was flying around in Saga's bedroom. Two shinigami (by the way, only Mitsuki can see them), Takuto and Meroko were in her room as well, but Meroko was celebrating with Mitsuki, while Takuto was just relaxing. What are the girls celebrating for, anyway?

You see, Takuto transforms 12-year-old Mitsuki into Full Moon, a 16-year-old idol! Recently, Full Moon was told that she had a concert at the Tokyo Station in just 2 weeks, and she didn't have to do anything idol-related until the week before!

"Isn't this great, Mitsuki? Your grandmother won't find out that you're actually Full Moon for a week!" Meroko exclaimed, holding the young girl tight. "I know, right, Meroko?! Although I might have to practice in private," Mitsuki agreed. Suddenly, the door to Mitsuki's room opened, and there was Mitsuki's maternal grandmother, Fuzuki, standing in the doorway. "Mitsuki...who are you talking to?" she asked her granddaughter. Unfortunately, due to the fact that only Mitsuki can see shinigami, Fuzuki saw her floating in midair. She was immediately shocked, and asked, "MITSUKI! What the heck is this?!" Mitsuki quickly turned her head toward Meroko and whispered, "You can put me down now." Quickly but carefully, Meroko put Mitsuki on the ground. "I...I was just trying to float with some psychic powers I suddenly got! It seems to be working!" Mitsuki lied. Fuzuki shook her head, despite saying, "All right, Mitsuki. I'll believe what you say right now. But if you float so high that you get sick, I'm not going to allow this!" With that, she went back into the main house.

Once she was gone, Mitsuki immediately turned toward the two shinigami. "Anyway, Takuto and Meroko. You two can take a vacation if you want to, but be sure to come back in two weeks!" she told them. "No way. What if you need a transformation into Full Moon all of a-" Takuto began, but then Meroko grabbed his hand and interrupted him with, "Come on, Takuto, don't be a party pooper. There's probably some souls to collect in Germany." Then, they left through the wall. Mitsuki then got up and ran off to find a place to practice...probably somewhere far away from her grandmother.

In just 6 hours, Sugar, Salt and Pepper have already flown all the way to Japan. "Yay! Japan! There's a good chance we can find a twinkle here!" Sugar exclaimed. She then chased Salt out of excitement, trying to kiss him. "Ew! Gross! Don't kiss me!" Salt cried. Pepper, who was holding the map, commented, "As Elder said, a twinkle can be found near a human who can see Season Fairies. So let's look for a-" But she was interrupted when Takuto and Meroko flew by. "Excuse me, but you could at least introduce yourselves before rudely rushing by. What are your names, anyway, fellow season fairies?" Pepper asked. Upon hearing that comment, the two shinigami stopped and turned toward the Season Fairies (by the way, Sugar stopped trying to kiss Salt). There was a long silence before Meroko broke it by laughing. "Se-Season Fairies?! That's so weak! I can't believe- ow!" she laughed out loud before getting hit in the head with a pile of snow after a failed attempt of making snow by Sugar. "If you two aren't Season Fairies, then who are you?" Salt asked. "We're shinigami! I'm Takuto!" Takuto exclaimed. "Meroko!" Meroko exclaimed. "Together we are..." the two chanted together before making a brief pause.

"...Negi Ramen!"

Sugar and Salt began to laugh out loud, while Pepper just giggled along with them. "Y-you two call yourselves Negi Ramen!" Sugar gasped while laughing. Meroko glared at Takuto and declared, "It's official, Takuto. I hate our duo's name." "Hey, it's not my fault that our Boss picked it out for us, Meroko!" Takuto responded angrily.

"Anyway, can you two tell us what humans here can see Season Fairies?" Sugar asked. "Well, uh, actually..." Takuto began. "There's this one girl named Mitsuki Koyama, who's 12 years old. She's the only one who can see us shinigami. Like you, we're practically invisible!" Meroko explained. "Yeah. So go find Mitsuki, and if she can't see you, I'm afraid that we don't know anyone else," Takuto finished. With that, the Negi Ramen duo flew away, leaving the three Season Fairy apprentices watching them. "I wonder who Mitsuki Koyama is," Pepper wondered. Sugar flew in front of her and Salt and declared, "Well, we're not going to find out unless we search! Are you two with me?" "Yes!" Salt and Pepper responded. "Ready and...waffo!" Sugar exclaimed, letting herself fall onto the ground, Salt and Pepper following her. Unfortunately, they landed on the head of a young girl with dark brown hair.

Yes, this young girl is Mitsuki.

The Season Fairies had bumped on her head and fell off, landing on the ground, in the process. Mitsuki rubbed her head, asking herself, "Ow! What just hit me on the head all of a sudden?" That's when she saw the unconscious Season Fairies on the ground. She quickly picked them up and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! Whatever these tiny things are, I bet they need help! Forget about secretly practicing. I need to hurry home!" Mitsuki then ran home (making sure her grandmother didn't notice) and rested them on her bed.

That's when Sugar woke up...

* * *

**Oh, cliffhanger! And on the first chapter, too! I know, this makes NO sense. I promise a second chapter very soon!**


End file.
